


Kiss With a Fist

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied Pre- or One-sided Darla/Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla meets Faith, and she likes what she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

"Oh," Darla said. She sounded breathless somehow, even though she didn't breathe.

Faith had just punched her hard enough to toss her back against the wall, cracking its stone façade. 

"I like this one," Darla said, licking her lips. "We'll turn her instead of killing her."

"Faith?" Angelus said, "Forget it. We welcome her in, she'll betray and kill us. It's kind of her thing." He smirked at Faith, knowing precisely the wound he poked at.

"No," Darla said, "We _must_ have her."

Faith held up her stake and kissed the air. "You want it, sweetheart? Come and get it."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic at livejournal: BtVS/AtS, Any Slayer+Any Vampire, Punch


End file.
